Show Me What I'm Looking For
by sparkling skies
Summary: I'll pay any cost, just save me from being confused... -The Shuffle Challenge-


Okay, so overall I don't know how often I'll be able to update my stories anymore. My schedule is so crammed with homework and school that it isn't even funny. But I read Maddie's and was convinced to do this challenge on my own. Whether they're terrible or not, you can judge.

Here goes!

* * *

_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your **iPod**/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length ofthe song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Song: **_Fireflies  
_**Artist: **Owl City

Every night that she fell asleep, her dreams were always her favored magical escape.

She could just abandon all her worries: whether she and Landon would be able to work things out, if she was going to pass Spanish, when her mother and father were going to quite fighting and realize that their daughter was slowly deteriorating.

She could just melt into the sparkling glow of the surrounding fireflies, and dance as they twinkled and glittered around her.

She wouldn't have to dress up for them, she wouldn't have to live up to their standards, she wouldn't have to cover up her scars.

She wouldn't have to be who she wasn't.

She could just dance and laugh and enjoy.

All until the next morning when she's bound to be awoken again by the crashing of a vase, and the tears of her sister when their father once again stampedes out of the house, their mother trailing behind.

But until then, she wraps herself up into the safety and magic of her dreams, and giggles as a lightning bug lands on her thin fingers.

--

**Song:** _This is Home  
_**Artist: **Switchfoot

Kemp Hurley was always the odd one out when it came to his relatives.

Where they would be serious, fact straight and business obsessed, Kemp was more outgoing and carefree. Choosing to cause a laugh to ease tension, rather then make people nervous with a glare and impatient huff.

He never truly felt at home, even when he was sitting on his own bed.

But it was never that way when he was with his friends. He found in them a family unlike any other he'd experienced.

They somehow understood how his life was. They understood that if he didn't make decent grades, he was never going to win over his parents approval.

They would just nod and wave goodbye. No questions asked.

They understood not to ask when he had to leave practice early, for reasons unknown to them.

They also understood that all the crazy antics they got into, was in some way good for Kemp's health. He needed to breathe. He needed something to laugh about, something to be teased about, something to look forward to.

So when they each, one by one, turned their back on him, after that one stupid rumour, he broke down and left, never turning back. It was that one damn rumour that Alicia Rivera started, that he was about to fucking _rape_ her, that ruined everything good for Kemp Hurley.

--

**Song: **_Nice Guys Finish Last  
_**Artist: **Cobra Starship

Everyone knows that, just as girls are instantly drawn to the bad boys, guys were always in for a chase.

Kristen enjoyed playing hard to get. She enjoyed that feeling that she was making someone else work for _her_. The little blonde girl who used to play soccer, who Massie Block deemed unworthy back in sophomore year.

She liked that people were interested enough in her, to supply that release and pleasure she got when they finally caught her. She loved that they weren't scared to be rough, to pull her in and tell her how freaking _good_ she was.

Because, of course, what fun is being the good girl that no one really knows, when you can be the chick everyone's after?

--

**Song: **_Spotlight  
_**Artist: **Mutemath

Massie Block and Cam Fisher were always meant to be together.

They didn't know it of course, at first. What with Cam always after Claire and Massie skipping from one boy to the next. Truly, no one ever guessed that the two would end up together.

They never paid much attention to each other, you know. This meant that they also never paid much attention that they were always bumping into each other, or winding up at the same book store, reaching for the same lucky penny on the ground.

But when they did realize that the other did exist, it was hard to keep them apart.

It killed poor Claire's heart, watching to couple shine in the spotlight that was meant to be theirs. But she shook off the despair, and smiled in their direction, all ready to trail behind their giddiness and absorb what she could.

--

**Song: **_Summer Girl  
_**Artist: **Stereos

There was nothing like Summer, in his point of view.

No school, no worries, no stress, no nothing.

Summer was the time where he could invoke in what every teenager is after.

Passion, secrets, exuberance, heat, everything. That was what Summer was all about.

And that's exactly what he was after, already closing the door behind him, exciting expectance coursing through his veins.

--

**Song: **_Whatcha Say  
_**Artist: **Jason Derulo

_I have to apologize, or everything will be wrong. I have to explain things. I have to…_

This is what kept pounding through his thoughts as he sprinted toward her house. If he didn't explain, what could happen to them? She couldn't possibly understand, though. She simply _wouldn't _understand.

_But she has to._

He threw himself at the door, beating on the wood until he somehow heard the light taps of feet coming closer. Whirling around, he caught her quickly in his arms and buried his face in her hair, inhaling it's scent.

She shoved him away almost instantly. "Don't touch me, Todd! Just don't." She slowly turned on her heal and closed the door behind her, locking him out before he could speak.

He ran his hand through his hair, sadly.

Why would she bother listening, anyway?

Since when does cheating with her best friend become okay?

* * *

That's all. They were sort of horrible, but I decided to post it anyways, just for the reason that I could. :)

Oh, also:

juniper-breeze (dot) blogspot (dot) com


End file.
